pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1865 in literature
The year 1865 in literature involved some significant new books. Events * June 9 - Charles Dickens is involved in the Staplehurst rail crash. * November 18 - Mark Twain's story The Celebrated Jumping Frog of Calaveras County is published in a New York weekly, The Saturday Press. *Edwin Abbott Abbott becomes headmaster of the City of London School at the age of 26. * Our Young Folks, an American periodical for children, publishes its first issue. New books *José de Alencar - Iracema *R M Ballantyne -''The Lighthouse'' *Wilhelm Busch - Max und Moritz *Lewis Carroll - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland *Charles Dickens - Our Mutual Friend *Mary Mapes Dodge - Hans Brinker, or The Silver Skates *Edmond de Goncourt - Germinie Lacerteux *Charles Kingsley - Hereward the Wake *Sheridan Le Fanu - Guy Deverell *George MacDonald - Alec Forbes of Howglen *Robert Smith Surtees - Mr. Facey Romford's Hounds *Jules Verne - From the Earth to the Moon *Emile Zola - La Confession de Claude New drama *Francis Burnand - Windsor Castle *Henrik Ibsen - Brand Poetry *Edward Lear - The History of the Seven Families of the Lake Pipple-Popple Non-fiction *''Annals of Joseon Dynasty'' (final volume) *P. T. Barnum - The Humbugs of the World *Elizabeth Gaskell - The Life of Charlotte Bronte *Jacob Grimm - Deutsche Sagen *Karl Marx - Value, Price and Profit *John Stuart Mill - Examinations of Sir William Hamilton's Philosophy *James Hutchison Stirling - The Secret of Hegel: Being the Hegelian System in Origin Principle, Form and Matter *James Hudson Taylor - China's Spiritual Need and Claims Births *February 21 - John Haden Badley, teacher and writer (+ 1967) * March 15 - Edith Maude Eaton (Sui-Sin Far) (+ 1914) *March 20 - Arthur Bayldon, poet (+ 1958) *March 29 - Stephen Bonsal, diplomat and writer (+ 1951) * June 13 - William Butler Yeats (+ 1939) *June 26 - Bernard Berenson, art historian (+ 1959) *August 14 - Pietro Gori, poet (+ 1911) *September 11 - Rainis, poet and dramatist (+ 1929) * December 30 - Rudyard Kipling (+ 1936) *''date unknown'' - Enrico Corradini, novelist and journalist (+ 1931) Deaths *January 11 - Jean-Baptiste-Antoine Ferland, historian *January 18 - Charles Cavendish Fulke Greville, diarist *January 19 - Pierre-Joseph Proudhon, philosopher *January 21 - Joseph Xavier Saintine, novelist and dramatist *February 6 - Isabella Beeton, household management expert *February 25 - Otto Ludwig, German novelist/playwright *April 2 **John Cassell, publisher **Richard Cobden, political writer *April 15 - Abraham Lincoln, 16th President of the United States of America *May 14 - Pierre François Xavier de Ram, historian *June 10 - Lydia Sigourney, poet *September 30 - Dudley Costello, journalist and novelist *November 12 - Elizabeth Gaskell, novelist *December 1 - Abraham Emanuel Fröhlich, poet *December 3 - Joseph Marie Quérard, bibliographer *December 20 - Barton Bouchier, English religious writer. *''date unknown'' - William Edmonstoune Aytoun, poet and humorist Awards * External links * Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year Category:Years in literature